Worms Reloaded/Training Mission 2
The second training mission of Worms Reloaded is to learn the player how crates work and how to use several utilities. Description In this training mission, the player will learn what the three different kinds of crates are and how to use the Ninja Rope, the Parachute, and the Jet Pack. Objectives Objective 1: Getting damage In-game description: In any battle, it's important to keep an eye on your health. The numbers above our heads indicate how much health each of us has. Description: After the player spawns on the top-left of the map, the computer-controller worm will push the player's worm down using the Prod. After that, the player will be damaged with a Mine and a Bazooka. Objective 2: Collecting health crates In-game description: Sorry about that; just making a point! Your health is now very low. Luckily, we can restore health by collecting Health Crates! Description: Three health crates will spawn on the right side of the player. The player will have to use the movement skills he/she learned in the first tutorial to collect these three health crates. Objective 3: Collecting an utility crate In-game description: There are three different types of crates total. Next up: Utility Crates. These creates will contain items that help you to get around the landscape a little easier or items that help you protect yourself from attack. Description: A utility crate will spawn to the right of the player. The player will have to collect it. The crate will contain a Ninja Rope. Objective 4: Using the Ninja Rope In-game description: You just collected a Ninja Rope. I'll show you how it works. Description: First of all, a computer-controlled worm will use the Ninja Rope to get to the upper-right of the map. Then, the player will have to do exactly the same. In-game description: Good work. Now, remember how you got hurt when you fell earlier? You don't have to worry about long drops if you have a Parachute. Objective 5: Using the Parachute In-game description: The Parachute is affected by the wind. Pay attention as it gently blows me to one side. Description: The player will have to use the Parachute to get to the lower-right of the map where a utility crate is waiting for the player. This utility crate will contain a Jet Pack. Objective 6: Using the Jet Pack In-game description: This next utility is really handy for using those tricky parts of the landscape. Let me show you. Description: The player will have to use the Jet Pack to get over an obstacle on the map in order to collect a utility crate containing a Teleporter. Objective 7: Using the Teleport In-game description: Finally, let's take a look at the Teleport. With the teleport we can get anywhere! Before we finish training, I'll show you what the third and final type of crate looks like. Description: The player will have to use the Teleport to collect a weapon crate on the top-left of the map. In-game description: Well done! You've successfully completed two training sessions and you've learnt about the most important aspects of the game. Start Tutorial 3 to begin the final test; the battlefield! Tips & Tricks *This tutorial is very handy for new players because it will explain the important aspects of using utilities. Category:Reloaded missions